


The Untold Story

by CorinneNightOwl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, The Hobbit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinneNightOwl/pseuds/CorinneNightOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have had a busy semester. Thankfully it is almost over. So, I can now start focusing a little more on writing this story! Remember I do not own any of the Hobbit characters! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bilbo walks into his pantry finding only crumbs and wreckage left from the dwarf’s raid. "Blasted Dwarves!!" he grumbles. Bilbo took a deep breath returning to his dining room.  
"Oin has read the signs, and the signs say it is time for the beast’s rain to end!" Gloin belted out over the noise. "If we can see and read the signs, do you not think others are reading them?" Thorin grunts frustrated.  
"Beast?" Bilbo whimpers softly.  
"Oh yes, Smaug the terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our time" Bofur nods, puffing on his pipe, "Teeth like razors, claws like fish hooks" he continued.  
"Yes, I know what a dragon is, thank you." Bilbo heaved slightly in his breathing, getting nervous. Through some conversation he didn't follow, he ended up with Thorin shoving a contract to his chest, starting to read. "Evisceration.... Incineration?!" he read aloud, nearly falling to his knees.  
"Oh aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones! A flash of light, searing pain, then poof, you're nothing but a pile of ash!" Bofur says enthusiastically. Bilbo whimpers, falling to the ground unconscious.  
Dwalin turns to the only female in the company, smiling.  
"How's your mum Elizabeth?" Dwalin asks.  
"She's well, glad to be rid of me for a while, I'm sure. Probably wishing I'd get married and settled down already." She nods.  
"You're barely 150!!" Bofur says, from her other side.  
"Yea, I know." Elizabeth's gaze falls to the floor as she nods faintly. Bilbo comes to, gasping and sitting up straight.  
"I am so sorry" Bilbo holds his head in his hands, everyone laughing.  
“Elizabeth” Thorin calls to her softly, waiving her over. Smiling, she goes to him. “My Lord.” She whispers. He smirks at her, standing; he clears his throat. "We leave in the morning, for now everyone rest" The company immediately going to separate places in the house to sleep and rest. “I think we need to find a private room in which to catch up.”  
“What’s Thorin’s history with Elizabeth?” Bilbo asks Dwalin, watching Thorin and Elizabeth walk back to his bedroom.  
“Well, they grew up together. When she finally came of age, they pledged themselves to each other.” Says Dwalin, shifting in his seat.  
“Pledged themselves to each other?” Bilbo asks in confusion.  
“Aye, I think hobbits call it becoming engaged.” Bilbo nods. “With dwarves, it’s a little different. When a dwarf finds their mate, and they pledge themselves to each other, they’re bonded for life. They’re bonded on more than just a physical level, it becomes a soul bonding. It can never be broken; unless one mate dies, it’s a painful experience for the living mate.”  
“So, are they bonded to each other?” Bilbo asks curiously. Dwalin smiles, “Not yet no, not that I’m aware of. That may change soon though.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ “How are you feeling about this quest, Thorin?” Elizabeth whispers to Thorin. He sighs heavily rubbing his eyes, speaking softly "I think you already know." Elizabeth nods, "I do, I just wanted you to confirm. Look, Thorin, I don't know why you asked me to come. You already have a scribe, I am no warrior." Thorin snorts, "I've seen you with a bow and arrow. You're possibly the best I've ever seen. You're good with daggers too." Thorin looks at Elizabeth's blushing face fondly. "Look, I'm ok with those things; I'd rather not use them if I had a choice. I'd rather have a book and warm fire. Thorin, I don't know how much use I'll be to you, or the company. You know I'll do what I can, but I can't swear that I won't get in the way." She starts unlacing her pants, to prepare for sleep. He looks at her massaging the bridge of his nose. "Elizabeth, your skills are better than the credit you give them. You are the strongest, fiercest woman I know. Where ever all this doubt is coming from, I do not know.” Turning around, facing away from him. She slips off her boots; throwing her pants off into a chair "You know if this is to end in fire, Thorin, I will be right by your side." She speaks as she continues to undress; she puts on a night shirt, turning to him. Thorin relaxed at her words, running a hand over his face. She crawls into the fluffy, warm bed next to him. “Thorin, you know I belong to you. My heart and soul are yours. You have to be careful though, my love.” Thorin raises his hand to stop her from speaking any further. “I will not hear any of this tonight, Elizabeth. Now get some sleep." He barks quietly at her. Elizabeth opens her mouths to say something, deciding it’s best she not, lest she start something with him, she closes it. Nodding, she lies down next to him quietly. He lies on his side, facing her back. He starts to fiddle with a piece of her hair, the way he did when they were children, and he were under great stress. Elizabeth smiles, feeling his fingers brush against her back as he messes with her hair. She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes, letting herself drift into a light sleep.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Balin, sits next to Dori with a sigh. "So what is it between Thorin and the girl?" Dori asks Balin quietly. Balin looks over at him, eyebrows raised. "Well, if you ask me, which you did," he chuckles softly, "She's his best friend." Dwalin snorts, interjecting "Not just his best friend, I would go so far as to say, she's the love of his life. She is fiercely loyal to him, and he to her. She has always been by his side. Her support and loyalty have never faltered a second in their friendship. I think that's why he wanted her here. She's his strong hold, his rock. Without her, none of this would be happening. He wouldn't have brought himself to carry this through if she hadn't agreed." Balin nods his agreement. "How long have they known each other, how did they meet?" Dori whispers out of curiosity. "Oh, a good most of their lives. Her mother was a chamber maid for Thorin's mother and sister. Not a likely pairing are they, but honorable none the less. Her father was a hobbit that lived in Dale. No one really knows what happened to him. Not even Elizabeth. Never knew the guy. She had a good upbringing. She's a hard worker, fiercely loyal. She's also very humble and kind. I think that's one thing Thorin really grasps to in her, her kindness and how humble she is. It grounds him, helps him remember..." Balin's voice fades off. Dori looks between Balin and Dwalin. "Helps him to remember what?" Dwalin sighs, "Remember to be careful, to remember that this quest isn't about claiming some gold, but about going home."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The next morning, Elizabeth rummages through Bilbo’s nearly empty pantry. Finding some bread, cheese, and tomatoes left over from the night before. She turns to the table, cutting up the bread. "Elizabeth" A low baritone fills the room. She jumps startled, looking to the doorway, seeing Thorin. "Don't do that, you know I don't take kindly to you sneaking up on me in the mornings." She whispers relaxing as Thorin smiles. He takes a seat next to her. "I mean no harm; you've only grown into a grouch over the years." He chuckles quietly as she looks at him, wide eyed, slapping his shoulder. Thorin grabs her hand, pulling her to him. She looks at him nervously. "I'm sorry, I only meant...” Thorin smiles, quieting her with a passionate kiss. Elizabeth tangles her fingers in his beard, deepening the kiss. Thorin breaks the kiss, smiling. "I know exactly what you meant Elizabeth." He whispers to her, a faint smile on her lips as she lets go of his beard. She straightens herself up, Thorin clearing his throat as they eat in silence momentarily. "We should start waking the others." Thorin says quietly. “Must we?” She frowns at him. He smiles, nodding. “Yes, we must. We will have more alone time as our journey continues.” He walks into the living room, many of the others awake and packing their things. Elizabeth follows suit, packing hers and Thorin’s bags. She hands Thorin his cloak, putting hers on as she buckles both hers and his bags to her back.  
Dori watches them from the other side of the room. Thorin walking up to Elizabeth, saying something to her, a laugh coming from her throat, a smile growing across his face. Dori watches as she hands Thorin his weapons. "Now, I don't know anyone else he would let touch his bag, much less his weapons." Balin smiles at Dori. "And I don't know anyone, who could possibly get that big of a smile out of him, by simply laughing," Dwalin chuckled. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth rode her pony a few trots behind Thorin. She sighed softly, wondering why the king-to-be ever would ever fall in love with someone common like her. Dori trotted up next to Elizabeth, she looked at him smiling softly. He smiles a knowing smile, "He loves you." She smiles, nodding. "I don't know how royalty could love the daughter of a chamber maid. It is the last thing I expect from him." She smiled gazing at Thorin’s back, looking at his mess of raven black hair with streaks of grey in it. "We stop here for the night. Bombur we're hungry. Fili, Kili watch the ponies. And stay. With. Them." He emphasizes the last three words he utters. The entire company desattling their ponies and setting up their bed rolls. Gandalf storming away, several things being shouted. Elizabeth immediately goes straight to Thorin. She swallows hard, whispering, "Thorin? Are you okay?" He looks up at her a look in his eyes that nearly breaks her heart. He sighs slumping down on a nearby boulder. "Oh Eli..." She walks to him kneeling in front of him; she takes his hands in hers. "You haven’t called me that in a solid forty years Thorin." She whispers, not sure how to approach everything he's internalizing. He huffed softly, squeezing her hands, "I'm frightened Eli. We could all die." Elizabeth guided one of his hands to her chest over her heart, she stroked his cheek softly, "Then we would all die together. Thorin, the fault of the loss of Erebor is not yours to bear. Your grandfather knew what would happen, he was sick, and so was your father. Do not take such burdens as your own. You know you have to be careful. Whatever happens we will be together." She looks up at him, his eyes closed. He takes several deep breaths, feeling Elizabeth’s heart beat against his palm. Nodding, he opens his eyes to look at her. Stroking her cheek softly, he whispers “thank you.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Later that evening, after a scuffle with trolls; they arrive in Rivendell. At dinner Thorin over hears Elizabeth deep in conversation with Dori. "I've always thought he's the most handsome dwarf I've ever known. His eyes... the most gorgeous blue I've ever seen. He's one of the kindest beings I've ever known. So caring... He could stop me in my tracks... just with one look." Thorin smiles softly, trying to act like he isn’t hearing a word she’s saying. "Tell me more." Dori whispers to her. "When we were younger, we'd go into the woods around Erebor and we would sit against the trees and talk for hours on end... sometimes he wouldn’t say a word. He would just let me ramble on about stupid things." She whispers, a distant look in her eyes as her smile fades. "Why he would do that I'll never know. We grew apart though... He's so important and royal. I could never imagine myself with anyone but him... Yet I know He'll want someone much better than me." She whispers, her eyes closed for a long second.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Thorin knocks softly on Elizabeth’s bedroom door. “Come in!” She said loudly, as he entered and closed the door behind him. She’s only wearing a simple silk night gown that stops just above her knees. Brushing the knots out of her hair, while humming a soft song. “Hello, my Lord.” She whispers in a way she knows irritates him. He steps towards her, slowly. She feels his look upon her, her whole body flushing at his gaze. She turns to look at him, her cheeks dark red. “Is everything alright Thorin?” He smiles at her nodding. “More than alright, Elizabeth. I want to make you my queen. Be my bride for all of eternity. I want to be with you and no one else. I couldn’t live without you Elizabeth, you’re my world. You have my heart and soul.” Elizabeth looks at him, her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. "What?" She squeaks out, surprised with what she was hearing. She gasps, covering her mouth. Thorin walks to her, cupping her face. "You reminisced some, at dinner." She looks at him relaxing slightly. "I'm sorry Thorin. I didn’t think you heard that." He smiles down at her, caressing her cheek and neck. "You have nothing to be sorry for."  
She smiles, hugging him tight. “For all of eternity and beyond, I am yours Thorin Oakenshield!!” He smiles, chuckling loudly as he sweeps her up into his arms, spinning around. He sets her down, kissing her with a fiery passion, Elizabeth, unwinding herself from him as she kisses him back with the same passion. Thorin supports her weight, walking forward towards the wall, pinning her up against it. She breaks the kiss, gasping softly for air. Elizabeth smile squirming out of his grip, she winks, walking towards the door. He lets out a possessive growl, grabbing her hand, pulling her back to him. “You wouldn’t leave your king in such state, would you?” His voice husky with lust, as he runs nose along her jaw line. “Oh but, I think I would my King. Only for a little while. It wouldn’t be that bad really.” She smiles up at him. “I think you’d enjoy it.” She whispers softly. “Seeing me walk around in front of the company in just this… it’d drive you up a wall. You’d love ever second of it, knowing only you can have me.” Thorin groans, kissing her deeply. She smiles kissing him deeply back, she pulls back and turns towards the door. “Plus, I need sustenance, my king. If I don't get that time, you may just end up breaking me in half. Shall we see what’s really for dinner?” Elizabeth takes his hand, pulling him to the door. She opens the door walking out and down the hall a short ways. She smiles at the company, glancing at Thorin, she bites her lip as she sits next to Nori. She starts loading her plate with food, Nori looking at her surprised, his mouth slightly agape. “Hello Nori, How are you?” Nori starts blinking rapidly, “Uh, I’m okay.” Elizabeth smiles, popping a grape into her mouth, looking at Thorin. “Good! That’s good.” She smiles, watching Thorin as she continues to eat. “Nori,” Thorin belted out, on the verge of angry. “Switch places with me.” Elizabeth’s smile fades; she looks at just her plate, sitting straight in her chair, scared she may have crossed a line. Thorin and Nori trade places. Thorin whispers to her, “I’m not pleased with you.” She looks up at him as he sits a twinkle in his eyes. He smiles at her; she sighs softly, smiling. She keeps one hand under the table, tracing patterns on Thorin’s leg.  
Thorin tenses up, feeling her trace patterns on his leg. He puts his arm around her whispering to her, “If you don’t stop that, I will ravage you all night long.” She smiles, looking up at him. “I would love that.” Thorin chuckles, smiling bigger than he’s smiled in a while. “Oi!! What have you done to ‘im?????” Dwalin blurts out. "She’s done everything a woman could do to a man's heart and soul.” Elizabeth starts to blush, looking at him wide eyed. “She’s to be my wife and my queen.” She blushes dark red as Thorin entwines his fingers with hers. “Forever” She whispers to him smiling. Cheers erupt around the table, glasses clinking; Bofur stands on the table, starting to sing.


	2. Chapter 2

A large steaming pool taking up most of the empty room, cleaning herbs, soaps and oils on a table to the right of the pool. “Perfect” Elizabeth whispers, sighing softly. “Thorin, will you help me get this night gown off?” He shuts and locks the door behind them, to keep others out. “Of course I can.” He walks towards her, as she sits on the edge of the pool. Thorin runs his fingers across the lace of the top of the nightie. Thorin rips the back of the nightie open, slipping her out of it. “Thank you” She sighs softly, dipping her feet into the pool, a relieved moan escaping her lips. She closes her eyes, leaning back, supporting herself on her hands. Thorin looks slowly down her body. Her pale skin, her slender neck. The way her skin scoops between the base of her neck and her collar bones. Down her soft chest, to her fairly large mounds of breasts. Along her thin toned torso, to the apex of her legs. Her curves, soft but very noticeable. “You’re all grown up, Elizabeth…” Thorin whispers, continuing to look her up and down. She opens her eyes, looking over at him, a blush creeping up her body as she slides herself into the pool. “Get in with me.” His eyes snap to hers. “I shouldn’t.” She raises her eyebrows. “You should. And you shouldn’t second guess me, my lord.” Thorin quirks an eyebrow at her, slowly starting to strip off his clothes. She smiles, watching him. “If you will get some of the cleansing oils from the table that would be splendid.” A tone in her voice he had never heard before. Completely nude, Thorin gets the oils Elizabeth has requested. “Is there something I should know, woman?” He slowly walks to the steps of the bathing pool, the look in his eyes darkening. Elizabeth swims slowly to where he is standing on the steps. “Only the joining of souls, I thought….” Thorin’s eyes widen, interrupting her. “That only takes place after a wedding, Elizabeth.” She looks down into the water. “We may be dead soon Thorin. I thought since that is a very real possibility, we could skip ceremonies for once.” Thorin walks down the steps and into the water, right up in front of her, whispering to her, “Are you sure you want this?” She looks up at him, “I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life, Thorin.” He smiles, grabbing some cleansing oil, “Turn around,” he whispers, pouring the oil into his hands. She turns slowly, “Thorin?” He hums in response, starting to clean every inch of her with the oil. Closing her eyes, a faint smile crossing her face. “I love you.” She turns to face him, whispering ceremonial binding words, “In union, in all. By Mahal; all that we are will be as one, forever more.” He smiles at her, placing their palms together. A golden light swirling around there hands, a warmth spreading over their bodies. “That’s supposed to happen, right?” She whispers, looking at him for confirmation. Thorin nods, kissing her with a deeper passion then he’s ever felt. Elizabeth returns the kiss with the same passion, pulling away as she starts to clean his body, nervously avoiding his groin area. “Wet your hair.” She lathers her hands with the oil. Thorin smiles, doing as she asks as he watches her with curiosity. Elizabeth starts washing his hair, brushing all the knots and tangles out with her fingers. “There’s a change in you, my love.” She smiles softly, adding a decently sized braid to his hair. “As in you, my king.” She whispers to him, smiling. “We may as well get to lunch, Thorin.” He chuckles, walking up the steps. His muscle flexing, body glimmering with water under the light of the sun. Elizabeth follows him, her strength returning, wrapping a towel around herself. “Well, I’ll need proper clothing first.” Thorin dresses as she speaks. “You go ahead; I’ll be there as soon as I get close from my room. I saw some Elvish clothes laid out for me earlier.” Thorin looks at her, a predatory possessive look in his eyes. “I will not be leaving you alone. Not after something so intimate, not after all we’ve been through.” She looks at him confused, realizing how strong the effects of the joining of the souls is, knowing it is not his fault that he has become so possessive. Thorin’s primal mating instincts having kicked in; she walks to him, taking his hand. “Then do not leave me alone, you do not have to. Come.” She smiles, comforting him. “Help me get dressed.” He relaxes at her touch, smiling softly. Elizabeth speaks softly to him, “No one but you can have me, Thorin.” She unlocks and opens the door. “Keep your eyes on me, I will not stray from you my lord.” Her words seem to echo in his ears as he follows her to her room. “You are mine, now and forever more. Do you understand me? You have been a nuisance to me over the years. Stealing my heart, being so humble. A quiet beauty, I decided you were to be mine long before this quest.” He growled out softly. Elizabeth’s eyes snapped to him, looking up at him, locking eyes. “Are you serious?” She whispers, Thorin smirking. A knock coming from the door, “Thorin?” Balin calls into the room. Elizabeth lets out a groan. “I’ll be a little late to lunch Balin. Everything is alright.” He smirks, walking up to Elizabeth; whispering to her. “We’re not letting this go that quickly.” She smiles dropping her towel on the ground. Thorin moans softly, looking her body up and down; just as he had done at the bathing room. Picking her up, Elizabeth yelps, he smiles; throwing her ungracefully into bed. Elizabeth smiles and laughs softly, as Thorin crawls into bed, hovering over her. “I could not go for more than half a day before my flesh became engorged thinking of you. Of your body and how you would feel wrapped around me as I thrust myself inside you.” She flushes, her eyes widening. His words sent a surge of arousal straight to her core as his lips uplift into another smirk. She feels his hardness come into the briefest of contact with her sex and whimpers, tilting her hips in an attempt to receive more friction, but he stills her movements. His hands skim her sides, becoming positive that she stopped breathing when his fingers brush her clit and continue on a downward path. Immediately he places two fingers inside her opening. Elizabeth’s back arches as a high keen erupts from her throat at the wonderful feeling of having something inside her at last. The sound of wetness slapping against hot skin growing as he pumps his fingers into her core faster.  
“Thorin, Thorin, Please.” Elizabeth moans out, her breathing short and rapid. “What is it my love?” He smiles, whispering in her ear. “I want you inside of me, please my king.” Thorin lets out a low growl, pulling his fingers from her heat. He positions himself between her legs, slowly sliding his large, rock hard cock into her tight, wet heat. Elizabeth pushes her head back into the pillow, letting out a loud moan as she locks her legs with his. “This is how it always is meant to be. How it should be.” Thorin whispers tenderly to her as she grips his shoulders. “Take me; make your claim on me my love. Make me yours forevermore.” She whispers back, kissing him deeper than ever before. Thorin returns the kiss, growling loudly. Elizabeth wraps her arms around his neck as he slowly starts thrusting into her heat. With each thrust his pace quickened and strengthened. He takes on a faster and steadier rhythm, tugging back her hair, dominating her. Elizabeth moaned out with every other thrust, Thorin grunting every couple of seconds. “Oh Mahal, Eli…. You’re so much tighter then I could have ever imagined.” She moans out, unable to form coherent words any longer. Pleasure over coming them both. Thorin growling as he cums deep inside of Elizabeth as she cries out his name, cumming around his cock. Feeling the warmth of his seed against the walls of her sex, she cannot deny that it isn't an all-together unpleasant sensation. Thorin groans into the crook of her neck, his body coming to a rest on top of her, still sheathed inside of her. “I am yours forever Thorin Oakenshield” Elizabeth whispers, running her fingers through Thorin’s hair. He pulls out of her, lying next to her. She smiles, sleepily at him as he plays with some of her hair. “And I am yours forever Elizabeth” His voice soft as they drift into a deep and restful sleep.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What was it like?"   
"Pardon?" She raised her eyebrows, looking at Ori next to her at the meal table.  
"Mating, what was it like? The joining of the souls and the..." He whispered.  
Elizabeth smiles softly at him. "Well," She whispers, "I'm not sure if it's the same for every dwarf couple, but surprisingly pleasant. The joining of souls was.... I don't really know how to even describe it.... It was calming. I feel him now. His emotions, I can hear his thoughts. I know that sounds crazy, but I feel complete. He's always a part of me now; he'll always be with me." A thoughtful smile coming to her lips, looking at Ori with a glint in her eyes. "And the sex, much better than I realized it could be. He was gentle. It all happened quickly though. Some of it is a tad blurry, but a good thing none the less." (** means silent communication between Thorin and Elizabeth)  
“Ori, what have you found so interesting lad?” Thorin asked, with a knowing smile on his face. Elizabeth looked over at him smiling. **“Leave him alone, he’s only curious.”** She thought to him, rolling her eyes. “Yes, I know he is Eli. I would still like to know, however, what he finds so interesting.” Thorin smiles a hard smile, looking at Ori with a stone look. Ori whimpers an apology, scooting closer to Dori. All eyes looking at Thorin with honest surprise.  
Elizabeth takes Thorin’s hand, feeling his possessive anger boiling. **“Thorin let him be. He meant no harm my love. A child’s curiosity is all it was.”** She squeezes his hand, looking at him with fright and concern. Not frightened for her, but frightened for what he may do to others that come near her. He looks at her, his fiery anger starting to calm. She puts his hand to her chest, over her heart. At the feeling of her heart beating, Thorin closes his eyes. The rage inside of him burning out. **“You’re mine Elizabeth. MINE!”** She nods, “I am, forever and always my king.” She whispers to him, kissing the back of his hand.  
“Fascinating thing: the strength of possession between a newly mated couple.” Balin chuckled quietly. Gloin nodded, staring distantly at his plate. “Aye, it never fades either. Your self-control just becomes better.”  
Elizabeth looks at Thorin with a heated gaze. As she stands, she massages his shoulder. “I think we need sometime alone, my love.” Feeling the wet heat between her legs grow, Thorin looked up at her, nodding sharply. She stands next to Thorin, facing away from the rest of the company. He stands, clearing his throat. “Well, we’re going to retire for the night boys. See you all in the morning.” Turning, he grips both of Elizabeth’s shoulders firmly. Smiling faintly, she starts walking towards their room, Thorin close behind her. His grip on her shoulders firm. Walking down the hall to their room, Elizabeth giggles, turning to face Thorin. “Can you not behave for one meal?” Thorin’s eyebrows raise as he smiles, “Can YOU not behave for one meal?” She laughs softly, walking into their room. “I was pleasing a child’s curiosity, Thorin. Hardly a crime really.” Thorin growls, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her against the wall, pushing her legs apart with his knee. “You will say nothing, nothing at all to any of them about our mating. Nothing about our relationship, nothing about us. You will say nothing to any of them unless I allow you. Do you understand me?” Elizabeth whimpers, her hands around his wrist to the hand around her throat. Her eyes full of fear, several tears rolling down her face. “I’m sorry, I understand. I’m sorry; I meant nothing by it, Thorin.” Thorin’s eyes widen, letting go of her throat, he turns from her and covers his mouth. “I’m so sorry Elizabeth. I do not know what came over me.” Elizabeth whimpers softly, staying against the wall. “I’m sorry I said anything to him. I crossed a line.” Stepping towards him, she takes his hand. Whispering, “Look at me, Thorin Oakenshield.” Hesitantly, he looks at her, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. “I know you would not wish or bring any real harm to me. You acted on impulse and I did not think through what I was saying. That is my fault.” He strokes her cheek softly, resting his forehead against hers. “I love you, Thorin Oakenshield.” She whispers, his hands moving to the back of her neck. “I know your heart my love. I know your mind. I know your soul.” He whispers, both of their eyes fluttering shut. “Your intentions are pure and true. I should be at ease.”  
She runs her hands softly down his front. Groaning softly, Thorin starts to strip off his clothes, a powerful urge coming over him. Elizabeth watches him, her skin heating up as she slips her clothes off quickly. Thorin pulled her to him quickly. He ran his fingers through the dip of Elizabeth's collarbone to her nipples and down to her stomach, lightly circling her navel before tracing the faint 'V' of Elizabeth’s pelvis. He kissed her jaw, his lips travelled down her neck, biting and sucking as his excitement increased. Mews of pleasure were coming from deep within her body. Picking her up, and throwing her on the center of their shared bed, Thorin let out a low possessive growl. As he climbed over her, she started running her hands down his front again, taking in and touching every inch of his body. Raising up, kissing him deeply as he groans, and returns the passionate kiss. “Much more of this teasing and I may lose my mind Elizabeth. I have to take you, claim you, put my seed deep inside of you again.” Elizabeth moans, biting her lip as juices drip down her pussy lips. “Claim me then, my love.” Thorin groans, slowly sinking his heavy, thick cock into her warm, tight, soft heat, slowly and firmly, stopping for a moment to feel her soft tightness on him. He started fucking her in earnest then, not being able to control himself any longer, going deeper and faster with each thrust. Their bodies moved together in a newly familiar rhythm, and he could feel her insides tighten around him, and she could feel him thicken, and start to throb, his breath coming out in shallow gasps. “Elizabeth, I love you more than life itself.” She runs her fingers through his hair, moaning out. “And I love you more than life itself, my darling!” Feeling herself peak, she arches up into Thorin and his thrusts. Unable to put off her orgasm, she moans out, giving into his pleasuring movements. He feels her clench around him and comes just after her, hissing Elizabeth’s name with a groan, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, riding out her shattering climax as he explodes inside of her, dumping his load deep in her. With a low groan, he nuzzles her neck, whispering, “mine!”


End file.
